


Anniversary

by thezonefic



Category: Demon Under Glass (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relatively short interlude in Joe's and Simon's lives on the run. Exactly one year after they have escaped the clutches of the Delphi Project and believe themselves to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Got a wild hair and wanted a short little smutty interlude, it grew to be a little more then that, but what can I say.

Date: February- March 2006

 

Acknowledgments: KerorinSama for the beta. Thanks so much for all the help in improving the quality of my work (which still does have a long way to go, but has improved a smidgen).

 

 

Cool hands gently soothed his sweaty, trembling, naked flesh and brushed back damp curls from his forehead. He burrowed closer to the larger framed man sharing the wide bed with him.

 

"Nightmare, Joseph?" a softly accented voiced asked.

 

"Yeah, a doozy," the trembling man replied, his voice still hoarse with sleep and fear. He snuggled ever closer as the other pulled the soft blanket up, tucking the ends up under his body and cocooning him in soft warmth.

 

"Do you need to discuss it?"

 

"You've been watching 'The View' and 'Oprah' again, haven't you, Simon?"

 

"Moi? Why ever would you think such a thing, Joseph?" the vampire softly replied, as he placed gentle kisses against the sweat dampened curls of his companion. His hands tenderly and chastely caressed Joe's back and shoulders.

 

"It's the wanting to talk thing, Simon; gives you away every time. All that modern-in-touch-with-his-feminine-side-man-ideal that the talk shows espouse." Joe laughed weakly. "And, no, talking about it won't really help either us or the situation we find ourselves in, nor will it keep the boogey man at bay." Joe finished on a tired sigh.

 

"I'm not at all sure of that. Even Dr. Phil advocates the theory that airing a burden, at the very least, brings all of the issues into the open so that none linger in the dark, festering. So again I ask you, Joseph, do you want to talk about it?"

 

"Simon, you know exactly what my nightmare was about. Why the hell would you want the words?" Joe began as he tried to pull away from the comforting embrace the vampire offered.

 

Easily stopping the smaller man's attempt to pull away, Simon gently lifted the lowered chin so that stormy tear filled blue eyes met the deep emerald of his own gaze. "It is by speaking the words that you decrease the power that they have over you. I remember the date as well you do. You still harbor a great deal of guilt over what occurred at the Delphi Project, over what happened as the first projected ended. How they set you up to be the second experiment. None of this was your doing. It was the insanity devised by Dr. Hirsch and carried out into even deeper madness by Dr. Bassett, encouraged by those who would exploit vampirism for their own power hungry goals. They, none of them, understood what they asked of you, for they did not know you and did not care to. You were either a tool or a guinea pig. They did not understand that you are a healer, Joseph; it is in you blood, in your bones, and in your soul. You are what Hippocrates envisioned as a healer and what the oath that medical people take should aspire to - to do no harm above all else. They did not understand that you would not have survived, even as a vampire, long in their hands; nor would I have allowed such."

 

"There you are wrong, Simon, so wrong. I did the experiments on you; not Dr. Bassett, not Dr. Yarmall, but me. I cut into your flesh without anesthesia. I exposed you to sunlight allowing you to burn. Not them, not some nameless, faceless Washington bureaucrats that wanted to create the perfect vampire soldier, but me!" Joe cried out, anguish, guilt and self-hatred spilling with every word. "No one else but me. It might have atoned for something had they got the chance to infect me."

 

"That would not have atoned for anything, Joseph, and only would have hurt your soul to a greater degree, if you had been forced to kill for sustenance. When you are ready for the gift of it, I will turn you and we will find a way for you to survive without the killing. We will spend eternity together."

 

Gently brushing a soft kiss over trembling lips, Simon placed a finger against that very mouth, stilling any further words. "You were not fully aware of what you were being drawn into and Dr. Bassett was extremely skillful at manipulating your scientist's curiosity for his own benefits. If you had refused to help after first day, Joseph, after you found out what they were attempting to do, I might not have survived to escape and you certainly would no longer be alive either. These are people so far outside of what you are used to, so outside of the humanity that you have tried so hard not to lose over the years of your medical training and over Delphi, that you will never ever truly understand them."

 

"But…"

 

"There are no buts; Delphi is gone finished and there is no longer any data or information about either of us. There is nothing that they can use to identity either of us. There is no longer any information about the genetic marker that is vulnerable to vampirism. As far as the world is concerned, Dr. Joseph McKay died, his body burned beyond recognition, beyond any ability to be identified by any means. Dr. Bassett is mad beyond any medical help, and the others… there are none left to identify me. We are safe, Joseph, safe; and now you must begin to heal."

 

Rolling his naked body onto that of the smaller man, the vampire thrust down, pushing his hard cock against the flaccid but awakening shaft of his lover. "And what better way to heal then through love?" he murmured, kissing his way down Joe's neck, cool fingers combing through chest hair and seeking already hard nipples. Panting harshly, Joe cried out, arching helplessly as Simon's clever fingers pulled at the sensitive flesh on his chest. Sucking hard where neck met shoulder, Simon moaned as the taste of Joe's sweat filled his mouth. "More intoxicating then the finest wine."

 

"Simon, please, don't play, don't tease me," Joe begged.

 

"What do you want, my Joseph? Tell me what you want. Tell me," Simon hoarsely whispered, the feel of his lover's rapidly hardening flesh moving under his, the scent of arousal heavy in the air. He could smell Joe's sweat, his pre-cum and the sharp scent of pheromones making his mouth water, hear the rapid rush of Joe's blood through veins and arteries, fangs extending in excitement, his hard cock twitching and drooling heavily, further dampening the tight curls surrounding Joe's groin with his essence, his mark.

 

Flushing brightly with equal amounts of arousal and embarrassment, blue eyes slid quickly away from the heat of the green-eyed gaze. "Please, Simon, don't make me, you know…what…" The hoarsely voiced words stopped as the knowing hand of the vampire closed around his now very hard and leaking cock, stroking firmly with a cool thumb sliding slickly over the rounded cock head.

 

"Joseph, you still find shame in asking your lover for what you want, for what your body craves mine to do to you. Don't, my dearest one; it pleases me very much that I arouse you as no other before me has," the vampire answered. 'And no other will ever,' the vampire's mind continued, unvoiced. "Do you want me to take your cock deep into my throat until you can't do anything else but cum? Or do you want me to fuck you, have you ride my cock until there is nothing but my cock filling that hot hole of yours and the pleasure I give you?"

 

"Joseph?" Simon purred, blowing softly on the cock cupped tenderly in his palm. "Fuck or suck?" he asked, as his tongue swiped slowly, painfully, up Joe's shaft then lapped eagerly at the pre-cum leaking from the small slit of the darkly flushed cock head. Painfully retracting his fangs so as not to hurt the delicate flesh, Simon sucked the rounded head into his mouth, tongue rubbing the sensitive underside just below the head. The bitter salty flavor of his lover, familiar, yet still as exotic as it was the first time he'd tasted Joe's cock resulted in a rush of hot blood further hardening already hard flesh.

 

Mewling piteously as the vampire played at sucking on his cock - never giving him enough to finish him - just enough to keep him hanging in that place where pleasure almost became pain, Joe begged. "Simon, please."

 

"Please what? Fuck or suck? The words, Joseph, the words. We've been together for a year and tonight I find I need to hear you say the words," Simon murmured softly as a finger gently rimmed the outer edge tightly clenched anus, pleased at how quickly his lover pushed back against his wandering finger, the invitation to enter unmistakable.

 

Curls wildly flying around his face, Joe cried out, "Lube, Simon, God, lube, want, no need your cock!" as the vampire hummed, contentedly licking at the small slit in the center of his cock.

 

"Lube, it is," Simon replied, reluctantly leaving off of Joe's cock, a large happy smile breaking out over his face. "You've made the choice, my love. You've finally made a choice in our bed," as he reached into the drawer of the bedside table, the tube quickly grabbed.

 

Slowly sliding in the first finger, both men moaned as the cool digit easily slid into the silken heat of Joe's body, as he opened eagerly to Simon's touch.

 

"No," Joe moaned as Simon's finger left his body. "Hush, beloved, only more lube. I will not leave you unsatisfied; and now, two fingers," Simon soothed as they slid into Joe's tight heat.

 

Shivering as the long cool slender fingers moved deeper into his body Joe pleaded, "Now, inside me."

 

"Just a little more; this is for pleasure not pain, my dearest one, only for pleasure," Simon crooned, as he slid three well lubed fingers into the loosening entrance of his lover's body. "You're almost ready for me, so hot and tight. So mine," Simon continued as he all but purred, one hand preparing to slide back into Joe's hot hole, his other firmly stroking the smaller man's hard cock.

 

Twisting and writhing as the cool fingers sank deeply into his body, Joe mewled helplessly as those fingers stoked firmly, knowingly, over his prostate. His body shuddering helplessly in pleasure, "Now, in me," he ordered, panting hoarsely.

 

Gently sliding his fingers free from the hot silk of his beloved's body, Simon gently pushed Joe's widely splayed thighs a little further part. Pinching just behind the dripping head of his hard cock, Simon grabbed impatiently for the open container of lube. Hissing as he rubbed cool gel over warmer flesh, Simon's cock twitched and drooled copiously as Joe slowly and gingerly lifted first one trembling leg and then the other up onto his shoulders. "Joseph?" the vampire softly asked as he leaned forward for a soft and tender kiss, passion, urgency and need forgotten in this first time that Joe truly, willingly, participated in their lovemaking.

 

"Kind of way too late for me to be pretending that I don't enjoy having you fuck me, Simon, and way too late for me to pretend you're anything but who and what you are. We're in this together; it's the only way for both of us," Joe finished as he licked the full lips of his lover. "I'm finally at peace with that part of us. I may never be totally at peace with all that is involved with you being a vampire, but I'm at peace with you and me."

 

"You never cease to surprise me, Joseph McKay."

 

"Good, I'm glad, means you won't get easily bored. Now fuck me," Joe whined as he moved his body restlessly against the sheets of the large bed, hands reaching for his begging and neglected cock.

 

Laughing softly, Simon rubbed the head of his cock teasingly against the loosened opening to his lover's body.

 

"Don't teasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee," Joe screamed, words dying out into a long guttural moan as Simon plunged balls deep into the welcoming wet heat of his lover's body.

 

Setting a relentless pace, Simon pounded hard into the tight wet heat of Joe's ass, pleasure hot and sweet tingling up and down his spine with each thrust of his hips. Joe cried out hoarsely as he was filled quickly with hard cock pushing ever deeper into his body, the burn and stretch of quick possession only adding to his pleasure. Fumbling, Joe wildly grabbed at his own cock, the burning need to cum intensifying with each thrust of that hungry cock that rode him, squirming, pushing back against Simon, needing him to find his sweet spot, cursing and praising as the head of Simon's cock found it.

 

"Mine," Simon growled as he slapped away Joe's grasping fingers, roughly fisting Joe's penis. "Come, now," Simon grunted out, "now," as he pulled, bruising hard at Joe's hips, bending him in half, Joe's ankles rubbing at this own shoulders.

 

Panting painfully, his breath lost, Joe's consciousness whited out as sudden orgasm was there, spurting thickly over Simon's hand, splattering wetly onto his chest and stomach.

 

"Gods, greater and lesser," Simon moaned as Joe's muscles clenched down hard, climax suddenly just there.

 

Easing the sharp cramps in the smaller man's legs with gentle but firm fingers, Simon gently pulled his spent cock from Joe's still twitching body. "Easy, gently now, don't move around," he hushed. "I'll get the towel and clean you up; no need to make more a of mess then we've already made."

 

"Change the sheets?" Joe tiredly slurred.

 

"No, beloved, that can wait until later," Simon replied as he easy wiped the cooling semen from Joe's chest and abdomen. "Now, lift your hips; yes, just so," he urged his sated partner. "I've put another towel down, so that there won't be a wet spot for either of us to sleep on."

 

Murmuring sleepily, "Good, no wet spot; tired, Simon. I'm so very tired. You've worn me out."

 

"Sleep now then, Joseph, sleep now. Get the rest you need so," the vampire cooed softly into the exhausted man's ear, hands gently, soothingly caressing, as he began to skillfully urge Joe's mind into the deeper rest that would ensure his lover slept soundly enough and long enough to not notice his absence from their bed. "Your dreams will be free of horror and full of love, pleasure and joy."

 

Settling bonelessly into the comfort and warmth of their feather bed, Joe sighed as sleep pulled him relentlessly into its embrace, his last conscious thought of how good Simon was to him, how much he looked out for and cared for him. The perfect lover, no longer the monster he once thought Simon was.

 

"That's right, dearest one, sleep. Dream of what fun we'll have on the beach at night on the Costa del Sol," Simon whispered, his mind continuing to manipulate the slowing thoughts of the other man. "How you will enjoy wandering through the old winding streets of Madrid, seeing all that there is to see. How I will show you the place from which I came, much changed in these 2000 years, yet not changed at all, as the land endures and goes on. As you rest, I'll go hunt down a meal. It seems our play has whetted my appetite for something to snack on and I've just the person in mind. This way you will not have to worry your conscience about my dining habits and what is left over…and I will get to have some much need fun and a good meal out of it."

 

The End.


End file.
